


标题还没想好2

by kitschigeAdjMaster



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ABO, M/M, 利o吉a, 谨慎阅读, 这一切都不是你想的那样
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitschigeAdjMaster/pseuds/kitschigeAdjMaster
Summary: 严重警告⚠️，谨慎阅读，看后可能会萎是利与猴为了生子大业嫌恶打炮，利o猴a，会让利执行这种任务的人已经被我打死了，看到任何不能接受的部分请立刻小红叉退出第一次写abo, 也不是很清楚设定，灵感来源于微博@ 承郃 太太的神仙利吉文学！
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Zeke Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	标题还没想好2

如果你问吉克对利维的印象是什么，他只会给你三个字——矮且凶。  
吉克的生活十分痛苦，现在这份痛苦又上了一个量级，他真恨不得一出生就拿脐带把自己勒死，那样至少可以避免目前的困境。他四肢的切面处冒着白气，而地上散落着自己的手脚，墙上溅了一道道狰狞的血迹。他最受不了疼，即使嘴里塞着破布他还是奋力哭嚎，弱小无助又呱噪，像个婴儿。利维嫌弃地擦掉刀上的血迹，他刚让吉克刚洗过澡，不然这野兽混蛋都要发臭了，他可做不下去。吉克不知道为什么有澡可洗，只当给自己的待遇还不错，利维当时懒得告诉他，现在看来还是有必要说明的。他第一次见到一个alpha对做爱有如此强烈的抵触，如果不是吉克拼命反抗，他也不会把他的手脚都砍掉。  
要是能把头也一起砍掉就好了，利维想。  
吉克被一丝不挂地扔在床上，利维用铁链把他的脖子和床架栓在一起，这样他就不会像条大肉虫一样爬走。  
“混蛋，安静点，没那么痛苦。”利维烦躁地按住他，“我还没抱怨呢。”  
他解开自己的裤子，如果他知道会有这么一天……他要与吉克生一个孩子，人类最强的孩子是最安全的，他还会拼了命想要逃离地下街吗？  
对于这个孩子的态度可能是他跟吉克唯一一致的时刻，那就是不生出来比较好。如果一个孩子注定背负历史的重担，未来的使命和父母间的仇恨，甚至就是为此才被受孕，那还是不要出生为好。但现实是如此荒诞，几乎逗笑了利维，吉克看了他又要笑又要哭的扭曲表情，以为他想出了什么新的酷刑，吓得像回到了七岁那年与父母对坐着的餐桌旁。  
人死人生，就像一只轮子不断向前滚去。  
“野兽混蛋。”利维骂道，索性他不是有虐待癖的人，他在虐待方面为数不多的创造力都用在了吉克身上。  
他草草地弄硬了吉克，就把那东西往自己身体里塞，他跟吉克两人好像在比赛谁对这场性事更抵触一样，一个别开眼睛，一个恶狠狠盯着对方。痛感撕裂了他，他很久没跟跟人做过，身体钝了，阿克曼家omega的发情期本来就不像其他omega那样猛烈，即使是有alpha在场，他也扛得住，埃尔文死后就好像把他的发情期和性欲也带走了一样，他不仅步入中年，也步入了beta梯队。  
吉克也很难说是什么正经的alpha，他的信息素的味道来得很迟，现在才一点点弥散开来，却是红茶味，这味道也让利维感到格外讽刺，好在信息素交融让他没那么难受了。吉克的呼吸也顺畅了一些，利维不愿意他那么舒畅，于是伸手卡住了他的喉咙。  
他报复一样在吉克的阴茎上操自己，疼得眼前发黑，但是他没有停下，种种残酷黑暗的感受在这场狗屁性爱拉锯战中向他涌来，把自己操得撕裂流血，这是他反抗世界的方式。

与埃尔文结番几乎是注定的，他正式入团的那天晚上就做了，发情期间一场经过同意的强暴，顺理成章，此后几年他也算是度过了人生中最好的日子，直到注定要到来的分别。  
终于，他湿了一点。不同于吉克的信息素的涩味，埃尔文的信息素是甜的，他经常嫌弃埃尔文就是一块配茶甜点，埃尔文打趣说因为甜所以珍贵。与自己的番做爱感觉是无与伦比的，高潮到来时气味一波又一波，甜腻到冲晕他的头脑，让他的肉体溶解在甜蜜素里，大脑飘荡在半空中。  
谢天谢地，他又湿了一点，津液混着血渗到外面，染脏了吉克金色的毛发，吉克一副受辱的样子别着头，浑身僵硬，硬得像他的老二，这样拒绝交媾的alpha，利维也是第一次见到。  
“混蛋，一副阳痿的样子，怎么还不射。”  
吉克拒绝回答，他干脆闭上了眼睛。  
“喂，我就这么没有吸引力吗，你就不能高潮一下吗？”  
如果吉克看到利维现在的黑得吓人的脸色，可能也会努努力争取快点高潮，他闭上眼是在想象自己是一根马莱特产香肠，蒜味，口感比较硬，下酒和夹面包都很好吃，香肠就是香肠，香肠又冷又硬，不会射精。  
“操我不爽吗臭猴子。”  
吉克拒不配合的态度让他格外暴躁，此外还有那么点挫败，虽然他已经要四十了，虽然他也没什么性欲，虽然这种挫败感根本不应该出现，但他毕竟很卖力，也湿了，而且他们可是alpha和omega啊。  
利维和埃尔文从未想过要生孩子，他们的生活内容不包括创造生命，而是充满夺取生命和送死，另外，通过这种事业他们创造的价值远比生孩子大得多。  
埃尔文……利维不知道自己跟他做过多少次，他那些下流话现在想起还是要面红心跳，胯下发紧。埃尔文是有文化的人，也有情调，而自己只是屎尿屁三字真经走天下，在工作上和床上都只有听对方耍嘴皮子和被说服的份。  
于是在这个没有月亮的夜晚，简陋的小屋里，因为与仇人交媾而嘎吱作响的床上，利维所有的感觉都来自他对亡者的怀念。  
这一切都拜谁所赐呢，自然是面前这个闭着眼睛不知道在想什么的混蛋。  
“喂，睁开眼睛。”  
利维捏住吉克的下巴，让他的脸冲着自己，拿掉堵在他嘴里的布：“还是说如果与我结了番，会让你射得快一点？如果这么做奏效的话，我一定会试试。”  
吉克睁开眼，这次利维在里面看到了真实的惊恐，他敢说吉克快哭了。  
“为什么一定想要孩子啊！”吉克冲他喊道，口沫飞溅到他脸上，他立刻伸手抹去。  
“我怎么知道。”  
那么这一切都是拜谁所赐呢，利维终于忍不住了，他抬起拳头，朝吉克惊恐的眼睛砸下去，一拳，两拳，三拳……吉克的脸很快就变得血肉模糊，血从他的鼻腔口腔喷了出来，脸上冒起了蒸汽。  
利维挫败地从吉克身上爬下来，坐在床边，床单零零星星地被染红了，吉克的阴茎半硬不硬地垂下来，上面沾着他的斑斑血迹。利维把脸埋在手里，他想不通为什么会是现在这种状况，而现在又是什么状况，想必墙内的希斯特利亚当时也是这种感觉吧，他们只是需要有王血的，生存几率高的孩子。历史不断地自我重复，像一个绞肉机，毫不留情地把所有人都卷进去，这一点让利维感到疼痛又恐怖。  
“为什么……想要孩子呢……”吉克躺在床上呻吟，他的声音悲凉而虚弱，血还在从口鼻往外冒，脸烂得狰狞，看不出五官。  
“不知道，这是命令。”  
“只要是命令就执行吗，恶魔。”  
“闭嘴。”他倒希望自己是，可他只是拼命向恶魔靠拢的凡人。  
“每次巨人化后我都会弄坏我的腺体，所以它没那么好用。”  
“哦，阿克曼的也没那么好用，只是繁衍后代的话不必有那么强烈感觉。”  
利维下意识摸了摸脖子后面，跟埃尔文除外。  
“出于责任和义务不断繁衍战争机器，真过分。”  
“臭猴子，你懂什么，我妈妈可是很爱我的。”  
尽管如此，小时候的他也经常会有如果没出生就好了的想法，至少如果他没出生，库谢尔可能就不会在妓院里染了病，那么快死去。  
桌上的红茶已经冷了，利维擦了擦手，端起来喝了两口。外面的一切都进入了休憩状态，只有几个士兵在把守，吉克的沉默使屋里更沉闷了，利维不喜欢这么沉闷的氛围。  
“喂，第二轮要开始了，反正到你射精为止都不会停下的。”  
“用那么可怕的语气，你可真不会调情。”  
“我说的是事实，不是在跟你调情。”这屋里崩溃的人又不只你一个，利维厌烦地想，“你喜欢什么？有什么特殊爱好？要我亲你，摸你，给你口交，还是打你能让你兴奋，要我叫你爸爸，还是叫你哥哥？我什么都会，快选一个。”  
吉克沉默了好一会，如果他们不是在这种情况下相遇，他敢说利维的吸引力要大得多，他甚至会追求他也说不定，应该是那种有情调的上层阶级式的相遇，身着体面的西装，在装修精良的房间里喝葡萄酒，抽雪茄，聊聊最近的出版物，在乡村小道上消磨半天，下午看赛马，晚上去舞会，舞会去了一个又一个，在没什么新意的华尔兹里永远转圈下去——他在书里看到过的那种。  
“臭猴子，不会说话了吗？”  
“……要得到你想要的，可得对我温柔一点。”  
利维发出他标志性的”切“的一声，他俯下身，从吉克的小腹舔到下面，伸手抹掉阴茎上的血迹，然后含进嘴里。吉克终于发出了一声有点性交意味的声音，他就知道男人都喜欢这个，人只要长了老二，就想把老二往别人嘴里塞，这事好像天经地义，好在他的口交技术向来不错，在习得这项技能之前，他做过颇为巨量的心理建设。  
吉克的阴茎被他干呕吞咽的动作弄得硬了，房间里信息素的味道浓了起来，利维阿克曼总能想办法把任务执行下去。  
他在信息素的包裹中重新让吉克进入自己的身体，被自己的唾液润滑。可能吉克是吃软不吃硬的那种人，如果刚刚不对他那么坏，没准今天的任务已经完成了，可利维做不到，到现在没有杀掉吉克，对他的忍耐力是个挑战。一个孩子，利维想，如果有一个埃尔文的孩子也不坏，至少是个阿克曼，没那么容易送命。  
“生育是没有意义的，生命是虚无的。”吉克似乎放弃了，换了一种劝慰的无助的语气。他被利维弄得勃起，这是他第一次跟人交媾，被削掉四肢打烂脸，很疼，被舔，被强行纳入到什么地方，习惯之后感觉倒也不坏，他爸和他妈造他的时候就是这种感觉吗，进化带来的繁衍奖励势如破竹，声势浩大，身体是无情的，它不分辨仇人和爱人，对生殖行为给予平等奖励。  
利维发出呻吟，他更湿了，津液溢出腿间，目露凶光的同时诚实地利用吉克寻求快感，在吉克眼中他的样子荒诞离奇，变成了一头以蚕食仇恨为快乐的怪兽。  
或许到最后他们都是一样的吧，他最终在利维体内高潮射精，眼前一片白光，这个念头一闪而过。  
利维撑在他上方，高潮过后的余韵还未褪去，股间尚在发抖，屋内气味浓烈，仿佛要烘得他们再来一次。  
“今天就这样吧，明天继续。”  
利维用毛巾仔细地把身上擦干净，擦到腿间时免不得发出厌恶的鼻息。  
“利维，你们要孩子，我阻止不了……可是我求你别把他生下来，别让他像我一样，你也可以选择。”  
吉克哀求道。  
“我懂了，与其说你受不了疼，倒不如说是不能接受痛苦吧，如果你说一切都没意义，那痛苦也就格外不能被接受。”沉默了一会，利维说道，“但是跟你聊这些有的没的，还不如赶快洗澡睡觉。另外，如果你想逃走的话，我有很多种方法能杀了你，你也是要当父亲的人了，歪点子就省省吧。”  
“利维……”吉克想叫住他，可利维已经穿好衣服，拿着毛巾走出去了。  
如果你问吉克对利维的印象是什么，他只会给你三个字——矮且凶。  
吉克的生活十分痛苦，现在这份痛苦又上了一个量级，他真恨不得一出生就拿脐带把自己勒死，那样至少可以避免目前的困境。他四肢的切面处冒着白气，而地上散落着自己的手脚，墙上溅了一道道狰狞的血迹。他最受不了疼，即使嘴里塞着破布他还是奋力哭嚎，弱小无助又呱噪，像个婴儿。利维嫌弃地擦掉刀上的血迹，他刚让吉克刚洗过澡，不然这野兽混蛋都要发臭了，他可做不下去。吉克不知道为什么有澡可洗，只当给自己的待遇还不错，利维当时懒得告诉他，现在看来还是有必要说明的。他第一次见到一个alpha对做爱有如此强烈的抵触，如果不是吉克拼命反抗，他也不会把他的手脚都砍掉。  
要是能把头也一起砍掉就好了，利维想。  
吉克被一丝不挂地扔在床上，利维用铁链把他的脖子和床架栓在一起，这样他就不会像条大肉虫一样爬走。  
“混蛋，安静点，没那么痛苦。”利维烦躁地按住他，“我还没抱怨呢。”  
他解开自己的裤子，如果他知道会有这么一天……他要与吉克生一个孩子，人类最强的孩子是最安全的，他还会拼了命想要逃离地下街吗？  
对于这个孩子的态度可能是他跟吉克唯一一致的时刻，那就是不生出来比较好。如果一个孩子注定背负历史的重担，未来的使命和父母间的仇恨，甚至就是为此才被受孕，那还是不要出生为好。但现实是如此荒诞，几乎逗笑了利维，吉克看了他又要笑又要哭的扭曲表情，以为他想出了什么新的酷刑，吓得像回到了七岁那年与父母对坐着的餐桌旁。  
人死人生，就像一只轮子不断向前滚去。  
“野兽混蛋。”利维骂道，索性他不是有虐待癖的人，他在虐待方面为数不多的创造力都用在了吉克身上。  
他草草地弄硬了吉克，就把那东西往自己身体里塞，他跟吉克两人好像在比赛谁对这场性事更抵触一样，一个别开眼睛，一个恶狠狠盯着对方。痛感撕裂了他，他很久没跟跟人做过，身体钝了，阿克曼家omega的发情期本来就不像其他omega那样猛烈，即使是有alpha在场，他也扛得住，埃尔文死后就好像把他的发情期和性欲也带走了一样，他不仅步入中年，也步入了beta梯队。  
吉克也很难说是什么正经的alpha，他的信息素的味道来得很迟，现在才一点点弥散开来，却是红茶味，这味道也让利维感到格外讽刺，好在信息素交融让他没那么难受了。吉克的呼吸也顺畅了一些，利维不愿意他那么舒畅，于是伸手卡住了他的喉咙。  
他报复一样在吉克的阴茎上操自己，疼得眼前发黑，但是他没有停下，种种残酷黑暗的感受在这场狗屁性爱拉锯战中向他涌来，把自己操得撕裂流血，这是他反抗世界的方式。

与埃尔文结番几乎是注定的，他正式入团的那天晚上就做了，发情期间一场经过同意的强暴，顺理成章，此后几年他也算是度过了人生中最好的日子，直到注定要到来的分别。  
终于，他湿了一点。不同于吉克的信息素的涩味，埃尔文的信息素是甜的，他经常嫌弃埃尔文就是一块配茶甜点，埃尔文打趣说因为甜所以珍贵。与自己的番做爱感觉是无与伦比的，高潮到来时气味一波又一波，甜腻到冲晕他的头脑，让他的肉体溶解在甜蜜素里，大脑飘荡在半空中。  
谢天谢地，他又湿了一点，津液混着血渗到外面，染脏了吉克金色的毛发，吉克一副受辱的样子别着头，浑身僵硬，硬得像他的老二，这样拒绝交媾的alpha，利维也是第一次见到。  
“混蛋，一副阳痿的样子，怎么还不射。”  
吉克拒绝回答，他干脆闭上了眼睛。  
“喂，我就这么没有吸引力吗，你就不能高潮一下吗？”  
如果吉克看到利维现在的黑得吓人的脸色，可能也会努努力争取快点高潮，他闭上眼是在想象自己是一根马莱特产香肠，蒜味，口感比较硬，下酒和夹面包都很好吃，香肠就是香肠，香肠又冷又硬，不会射精。  
“操我不爽吗臭猴子。”  
吉克拒不配合的态度让他格外暴躁，此外还有那么点挫败，虽然他已经要四十了，虽然他也没什么性欲，虽然这种挫败感根本不应该出现，但他毕竟很卖力，也湿了，而且他们可是alpha和omega啊。  
利维和埃尔文从未想过要生孩子，他们的生活内容不包括创造生命，而是充满夺取生命和送死，另外，通过这种事业他们创造的价值远比生孩子大得多。  
埃尔文……利维不知道自己跟他做过多少次，他那些下流话现在想起还是要面红心跳，胯下发紧。埃尔文是有文化的人，也有情调，而自己只是屎尿屁三字真经走天下，在工作上和床上都只有听对方耍嘴皮子和被说服的份。  
于是在这个没有月亮的夜晚，简陋的小屋里，因为与仇人交媾而嘎吱作响的床上，利维所有的感觉都来自他对亡者的怀念。  
这一切都拜谁所赐呢，自然是面前这个闭着眼睛不知道在想什么的混蛋。  
“喂，睁开眼睛。”  
利维捏住吉克的下巴，让他的脸冲着自己，拿掉堵在他嘴里的布：“还是说如果与我结了番，会让你射得快一点？如果这么做奏效的话，我一定会试试。”  
吉克睁开眼，这次利维在里面看到了真实的惊恐，他敢说吉克快哭了。  
“为什么一定想要孩子啊！”吉克冲他喊道，口沫飞溅到他脸上，他立刻伸手抹去。  
“我怎么知道。”  
那么这一切都是拜谁所赐呢，利维终于忍不住了，他抬起拳头，朝吉克惊恐的眼睛砸下去，一拳，两拳，三拳……吉克的脸很快就变得血肉模糊，血从他的鼻腔口腔喷了出来，脸上冒起了蒸汽。  
利维挫败地从吉克身上爬下来，坐在床边，床单零零星星地被染红了，吉克的阴茎半硬不硬地垂下来，上面沾着他的斑斑血迹。利维把脸埋在手里，他想不通为什么会是现在这种状况，而现在又是什么状况，想必墙内的希斯特利亚当时也是这种感觉吧，他们只是需要有王血的，生存几率高的孩子。历史不断地自我重复，像一个绞肉机，毫不留情地把所有人都卷进去，这一点让利维感到疼痛又恐怖。  
“为什么……想要孩子呢……”吉克躺在床上呻吟，他的声音悲凉而虚弱，血还在从口鼻往外冒，脸烂得狰狞，看不出五官。  
“不知道，这是命令。”  
“只要是命令就执行吗，恶魔。”  
“闭嘴。”他倒希望自己是，可他只是拼命向恶魔靠拢的凡人。  
“每次巨人化后我都会弄坏我的腺体，所以它没那么好用。”  
“哦，阿克曼的也没那么好用，只是繁衍后代的话不必有那么强烈感觉。”  
利维下意识摸了摸脖子后面，跟埃尔文除外。  
“出于责任和义务不断繁衍战争机器，真过分。”  
“臭猴子，你懂什么，我妈妈可是很爱我的。”  
尽管如此，小时候的他也经常会有如果没出生就好了的想法，至少如果他没出生，库谢尔可能就不会在妓院里染了病，那么快死去。  
桌上的红茶已经冷了，利维擦了擦手，端起来喝了两口。外面的一切都进入了休憩状态，只有几个士兵在把守，吉克的沉默使屋里更沉闷了，利维不喜欢这么沉闷的氛围。  
“喂，第二轮要开始了，反正到你射精为止都不会停下的。”  
“用那么可怕的语气，你可真不会调情。”  
“我说的是事实，不是在跟你调情。”这屋里崩溃的人又不只你一个，利维厌烦地想，“你喜欢什么？有什么特殊爱好？要我亲你，摸你，给你口交，还是打你能让你兴奋，要我叫你爸爸，还是叫你哥哥？我什么都会，快选一个。”  
吉克沉默了好一会，如果他们不是在这种情况下相遇，他敢说利维的吸引力要大得多，他甚至会追求他也说不定，应该是那种有情调的上层阶级式的相遇，身着体面的西装，在装修精良的房间里喝葡萄酒，抽雪茄，聊聊最近的出版物，在乡村小道上消磨半天，下午看赛马，晚上去舞会，舞会去了一个又一个，在没什么新意的华尔兹里永远转圈下去——他在书里看到过的那种。  
“臭猴子，不会说话了吗？”  
“……要得到你想要的，可得对我温柔一点。”  
利维发出他标志性的”切“的一声，他俯下身，从吉克的小腹舔到下面，伸手抹掉阴茎上的血迹，然后含进嘴里。吉克终于发出了一声有点性交意味的声音，他就知道男人都喜欢这个，人只要长了老二，就想把老二往别人嘴里塞，这事好像天经地义，好在他的口交技术向来不错，在习得这项技能之前，他做过颇为巨量的心理建设。  
吉克的阴茎被他干呕吞咽的动作弄得硬了，房间里信息素的味道浓了起来，利维阿克曼总能想办法把任务执行下去。  
他在信息素的包裹中重新让吉克进入自己的身体，被自己的唾液润滑。可能吉克是吃软不吃硬的那种人，如果刚刚不对他那么坏，没准今天的任务已经完成了，可利维做不到，到现在没有杀掉吉克，对他的忍耐力是个挑战。一个孩子，利维想，如果有一个埃尔文的孩子也不坏，至少是个阿克曼，没那么容易送命。  
“生育是没有意义的，生命是虚无的。”吉克似乎放弃了，换了一种劝慰的无助的语气。他被利维弄得勃起，这是他第一次跟人交媾，被削掉四肢打烂脸，很疼，被舔，被强行纳入到什么地方，习惯之后感觉倒也不坏，他爸和他妈造他的时候就是这种感觉吗，进化带来的繁衍奖励势如破竹，声势浩大，身体是无情的，它不分辨仇人和爱人，对生殖行为给予平等奖励。  
利维发出呻吟，他更湿了，津液溢出腿间，目露凶光的同时诚实地利用吉克寻求快感，在吉克眼中他的样子荒诞离奇，变成了一头以蚕食仇恨为快乐的怪兽。  
或许到最后他们都是一样的吧，他最终在利维体内高潮射精，眼前一片白光，这个念头一闪而过。  
利维撑在他上方，高潮过后的余韵还未褪去，股间尚在发抖，屋内气味浓烈，仿佛要烘得他们再来一次。  
“今天就这样吧，明天继续。”  
利维用毛巾仔细地把身上擦干净，擦到腿间时免不得发出厌恶的鼻息。  
“利维，你们要孩子，我阻止不了……可是我求你别把他生下来，别让他像我一样，你也可以选择。”  
吉克哀求道。  
“我懂了，与其说你受不了疼，倒不如说是不能接受痛苦吧，如果你说一切都没意义，那痛苦也就格外不能被接受。”沉默了一会，利维说道，“但是跟你聊这些有的没的，还不如赶快洗澡睡觉。另外，如果你想逃走的话，我有很多种方法能杀了你，你也是要当父亲的人了，歪点子就省省吧。”  
“利维……”吉克想叫住他，可利维已经穿好衣服，拿着毛巾走出去了。


End file.
